


To Sleep, Perchance

by konoyo



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Babysitting, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konoyo/pseuds/konoyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm really not sure where the Cobbs get off, leaving an infant for someone else to babysit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Sleep, Perchance

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my Google Drive for ages. I figured it was time to set it free.

"For someone only slightly bigger than a football, she sure is demanding," Eames says as he balances the baby in the crook of his arm, letting one little hand curl up in his shirt and the other press against the bottle he's using to feed her. "We're two adults and we can barely handle her."

"That's because adults have obligations and a circadian rhythm," Arthur grouses from where he's trying to get comfortable on the couch. Sleeping so late in the afternoon seems absurd so he won't go to the bedroom not to mention take out is on it's way. It doesn't help him feel any less tired. It was his turn to stay home today since it was his turn to get up in the middle of the night but Phillipa wouldn't stop crying and he had been up since then. Working from home seems like a far less bright idea now. If he enjoyed going to work before, these days he lives for it.

Eames is more patient about the whole thing and Arthur imagines that if they actually got a child for more than two weeks they would work out a better way to do this but so far...

Even though it's Eames' turn, the crying wakes him up at night anyway and he watches Eames shush and rock Phillipa back to sleep after her meal through half lidded eyes. It never ceases to be adorable.

When he wakes up the next morning, feeling just a bit more refreshed, Eames is propped up by the headboard, asleep, with Phillipa still in his arms.  
  
\---

"Eames, Phillipa has a name, stop calling her 'the baby'. She's not a thing."

"What kind of name is Phillipa anyway," Eames grumbles but at least he's processing what Arthur's saying so that's a bonus. "What if she doesn't like it? What is she wants to be called Rebecca or Delilah?

"Then she'll tell us."

"Maybe that's what she's trying to tell us with all this crying. Or- Or what if she doesn't want to be called she, either, ever thought about that?"

"What do you suggest?" Arthur prompts because it's late and he's willing to compromise. "Xir?"

"And be like those hippie parents that don't disclose their child's sex, ever, no way-"

Arthur sighs noisily and rescues Phillipa from Eames' arms. "Bed. Sleep. You. Now."

He makes sure Eames is in bed before turning his attention back the Phillipa. It was hard to miss Eames calling the both of them parents and then going along with it. She's not theirs, but despite the past week's lack of sleep, he finds himself wishing she was. Or maybe because that lack of sleep, he really can't be certain. She's blinking up sleepily at him and he scrunches his nose at her, making her giggle and burp, then presses a kiss to her forehead as she finally closes her eyes. She'll make her parents very happy, he knows that much.


End file.
